The Dead said WHAT about my mom!
by ToxikDouche
Summary: On the other side of the world, the zombies have taken over a small town in michigan. This is the survival story of 4 teens caught in this new zombie infested world.


Chapter 1: The Dark Day

Its 2:30 pm Soo High, everyone is in class, another monotonous day, that soon will be be not so monotonous. Fish and Mikki sit in their Trig class, taking notes like good little girls, across the hall Dan is in his American history class, though not exactly taking notes, he is in fact sleeping. At the front door of the high school a man bursts through the doors, he is covered in blood and red tissue. Since the halls are pretty much empty his existence goes relatively unnoticed. Back at Fish and Mikki's room someone asks to go to the bathroom, they are excused. But after some time the teacher wonders what happened to the boy. 5 minutes ago that boy walked the halls, he stopped after hearing some odd groaning, turning around to hear what it was he is grabbed by the man. In such a state of shock the boy doesn't even fight back as the teeth of the blood soaked man dig into his neck and throat. The bite cuts his windpipe so his screams are not even remotely heard. After he has bled out the man begins to tear at the boy's stomach, as if he were a lion trying to get to the belly of a wildebeest. After penetrating his stomach he begins to feed on the boy's organs and flesh. A foul stench glides into the air and into the vents. After 10 or so minuets the bell rings, the school day is over. A door opens, so does another and another; students come out to a horrific scene, a bloody, gory massacre. In the time that had passed from the first kill 5 more had been made. A wave of pure shock overcomes the first at the scene. No one can think of anything to do, all so shocked and afraid of what they are seeing. Suddenly one of the corpses gets up, and starts sprinting at the nearest person, digging their teeth into the student's neck. This is when people start to run and scream.

Fish, Mikki and Dan all have been walking around the building towards the exit to get to the bus, when they hear screaming and running. Fish squints as she just makes out a figure covered in blood running after a student that's running to them. Suddenly the student is tackled, and bitten, then others come out, and begin to join the first one in feeding on the girl. Still screaming due to the fact that the, what are now very apparently zombies, haven't made it to her lungs and diaphragm. Out of nowhere one of the zombies looks up, and locks on to the group of students. He begins to run, and at a frantic pace. Thinking quickly Fish exclaims "GRAB A PREPPY BITCH!!" All of the group reach out and grab one of the preppy girls that are running back and forth in front of them and semi-chucks them at the attackers. As Dan, Mikki and Fish all run away all they hear is "LIKE OH MY GOD!! YOUR SOO ICKY!" No one is missed they are sure of it. Running down the stairs and into the lobby out of some kinda of instinct to get away, Fishie's eyes grow wide for a split second. Standing in the middle of the lobby with an axe, several hatchets, football helmet, pads and a pair of MMA gloves stands Will. The sophomore in college the minute he heard about what had happened had driven to the school as fast as he could to see if his girlfriend Fish was ok. Running towards her he hugs her, and gives her a slight kiss on the lips. She is obviously scared, so is he, and so are the rest of the students and faculty in the school.

After getting somewhat of a bearing on what the situation was, however chaotic it was, Will suggested that they all go to the Metal shop and Machine room. Will had parked his 2005 Chevy Suburban out back. Knowing that all hell had pretty much broken loose and having to decapitate several zombies on the way there, he was sure that the others were going to need weapons, and nothing says weapons like school, metal, grinders and no supervision. The minute Fishie realizes what an opportunity she's been given (to make swords and knives and weapons in general), she grins immensely and runs around finding metal for Will to weld. Will instructs everyone to get some metal together to make some mild armor for the car, given the fact that the worlds gone to shit. Dan also seems very excited also running around like an idiot, Mikki repeatedly telling him to slow down and not to run. As if he was 10 years old and at a public pool. He promptly tells her "NOO! IM A BIG BOY!!" and sticks his tongue out at her. Mikki deeply displeased grabs him by the collar and then Gibbs slaps him as hard as she can. Dan runs to a corner yelling "The mean lady hit me!" Both Will and Fishie just roll their eyes, Fish looks at Will though and goes "like you any better…" Will looks at her and says "don't make me NOT weld these for you, cause ill not…..do…..it?" "I think?.......I'm confused" Unimpressed by his show of bravado she just looks at him like a mother deeply displeased with her child, and just walks away. "What?....What?" He yells. All he gets in return is a look back and a dismissive expression. Before they started all of this work they pushed things in front of the doors so that the zombies couldn't get in while they were working.

Will, finding the sound system in them Metal shop, takes out a cd that he had and starts to play his favorite track: Power of the mind by Headhunterz. He starts to dance around like a moron jumping up and down and kicking his legs out to the music. All everyone else can do is just sit, stand and watch. Shaking their heads. But in an act of selflessness Fishie decides to join him in his little moment. Noticing this he starts to pull out some special tricks and moves, and then falls on his back onto the concrete. He yells out "HOLY FUCK!!! OH MY FUCKING G----HOD!!!" Mikki and Fish both just look at him shaking their heads…again. But in the end Fishie comes over to see if her little 'special' boy was ok. And indeed he is, at least as ok as someone as well, 'unique', as he is. After several hours of making and refining their weapons, which now consist of a war hammer for Mikki, two small short swords for Fishie, a katana like implement for Dan, and some gauntlets and two machete-ish things for Will, they go into the jimmy which Will had moved into the garage of the shop to keep it warm. On the way from college which was only a few mins away he had picked up blankets and went to Wall-mart for supplies.

With Fish and Will in the trunk area and Mikki and Dan in the backseat they all lay next to those who in the next hours, days and weeks they will be fighting for. Will gingerly brushes Fishie's hair from her face, looks into her eyes, and says "I love you" She reciprocates by kissing him and calling him a silly hobbit they fall asleep together, unsure of the coming days. In the backseat a similar scene plays out between Mikki and Dan. With Dan staring into Mikki's eyes as they slowly close from the traumatic events of the day, Mikki nuzzling into Dan, her breath warming his skin slightly. Dan felt his eyes grow heavy and at last gave into the need to sleep. All four of them entered uneasy, but most certainly deep sleep. Even though they are in the car they can hear the banging and moaning of the zombies outside, and from those who they could not save. The next day they will go out for supplies and assess the new world they live and will now have to survive in.


End file.
